


Evacuation AU

by LeonNaegi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	Evacuation AU

Kisugete's POV

 

As I listens to the guy talk but it gets cut off once in a while.. **"That an atomic bomb will go off at 10pm... //buzz// declared an official state of emergency... //buzz// the citizens to promptly evacuate outside the danger zone... //buzz// the serial bombing terrorists, have made..."** I stop paying attention until I felt my phone vibrate on my pocket..

 

Pulling the phone out of my pocket, I check who it is, **Sugawara Koushi.** "Suga-san..?" I answer the phone "Hello? Su-"

 

"KISUGETE!!" T-that was everyone's voice...

 

"E-everyone?? What is it??" I say as I lowered the volume.. "We watched the news!!!" Said Hinata, he sounded scared and worried... "Are you okay?!" Said Sugawara, he sounded very worried... "Don't worry everyone... I'm evacuating now"

 

"Can you make it out before 10?" Said Kageyama

 

"I... I don't know..." "How is it in New York?" Said Daichi

 

"It's full of people.."

 

"Kisugete, are you scared?" Said Sugawara

 

"Yeah, a little scared..." **But there's nothing I can do...**

 

"I'm.. S-Scared too..." Sugawara said, did his voice cracked???

 

"Suga-san..?"

 

"I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE, KISUGETE!!" Sugawara yelled, I got caught by surprised I-I never heard him yell like that..

 

"We don't want you to leave us!!" Said Nishinoya

 

"We want to keep playing with you!!" Said Tanaka

 

"We want to go places with you!!!" Said Yamaguchi

 

"We made a promise, remember?" Said Tsukishima

 

"Yeah, that when I came back we were going to do a lot of things together.." As I remember all the things I planned to do with them..

 

"Every-" I cut myself off as I felt a tear go down my cheek. "Huh..?"

 

**That's right... If I die... I can't play anymore...I can't see them anymore...**

 

**I want to see them...**

 

**I can't see Koushi anymore.. I can't see that smile of his...**

 

**I want to see him...**

 

**I can't die now!!! Not now!!!**

 

**I want to...**

 

"KOUSHI! EVERYONE!!!" I yell at the phone

 

**I have to tell him**

 

**I have to tell him now!**

"I need to tell you that I---"

**10:00pm**

 

Sugawara's POV

 

"Bro?! Answer us! Brother?! No!" Talia yelled

 

"Kisugete?! Hello?! Please! Answer us!!" Hinata yelled too..

 

"Kisu-chan, please! Hello?! It's 10pm already!!" Akashi yelled

 

I... It can't be...

 

"You don't think he died, r-right?!" Nishinoya yelled and asked

 

With that question that made my heart almost stop... H-his gone... I didn't said it.. In time..

 

"Noya, don't say that! He's phone might have died or maybe he dropped it!" Asahi said

 

"Kisugete... Please.... Tell me that you made it... You can't die now..." I said as tears go down my cheeks...

 

Kisugete's POV again...

 

"N.... N..." I tried to move but I'm so weak... My phone is broken... "H... Hel... Help..." I d-don't want to die...


End file.
